User blog:Showdown616/Why the Writers are Full of Crap
OK so we all have pretty much figured out by now that the writers are full of shit. Like seriously, it's ridiculous. But it's gotten to the point where I have had it with them. I'm going to list some of my MAJOR grievences with them. Mostly, the ones I haven't stated already so I won't be going into the race issue too much. Maybe just touch on it briefly. '''LAZINESS AND CALLING IT "NOTHING LEFT TO DO." '''They have done it too much and more recently now more than ever. Wesley was a very relatable character IMO. He wasn't overly popular or popular at all, he had pretty normal situations yet they get rid of him. It's bullshit. Wesley was NOT my favorite character but I don't believe a character doesn't need more development (in most cases). He definitely needed more development and to get rid of him was ridiculous. '''FAVORITISM. '''It's gotten out of hand. FIRST of all, it shouldn't be happening. And it's something these newer writers do more so than the older writers. For example, Emma Nelson IS Degrassi. She is reason they created the show and she was the center of it for 7 years and on it for 9. But you gotta remember, Emma was a 50/50 character. You either loved her or hated her. She wasn't really a fan favorite in some respects. Semma, and it's massive popularity is what makes people forget that. But you know what, the writers didn't give a shit. THEY wanted her to be the focus and she WAS the focus. THEY did THEIR OWN shit. But now, these fangirls run the show more then they do. Emma was the main character but she didn't get EVERY main plot. She got just enough, IMO. That's the thing about Old Degrassi, IMO. I could never really say I was tired of seeing a certain character because the writers got their shit down and ran the show themselves. NOW, characters like Drew and Eli are featured so heavily, it's gotten to the point where I just wanna say GTFO. And frankly, the only reason they're keeping Eli on is because they're bigger fangirls of Eclare and others than the viewers. They always comment on who they like and don't like. It needs to stop. They are WRITERS not VIEWERS. Their job is not to cream their undies at the episodes, their job is to write a well thought out relatable show. '''POOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. '''It's really too much. Like, it's ridiculous. We barely know half these characters. NONE of the graduates of S12, except for the ones staying, Drew and Eli, are developed enough to be leaving. Yet out of 40 episodes with 3 plots in each, more than half the cast is underdevoloped. It's stupid and there is absolutely no excuse. Maybe if the writers stop trying to keep the fangirls wet all the time, we would have a better show than what's it become. Category:Blog posts